


Do Re Mi Rock! Let's Go Rock and Roll!

by jasminelyoko



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Boredom, Multi, Rock Band, Rock and Roll, rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day off 3 days from work, Tatsuya, Ren, Daiki and Hidaka is bored, what should they do to fill these days, Hidaka got an idea, he will formed a rock band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Re Mi Rock! Let's Go Rock and Roll!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the musical theme fanfiction of K Project!

Day off 3 days, Tatsuya, Hidaka, Ren and Daiki were bored, what should they do, suddenly, Hidaka got an idea. "What should we do to fill our day off?" asked Ren "I ran out of ideas, my brain is zero" said Daiki and Tatsuya nodded "Aha!" "Hidaka, do you got an idea?" asked Tatsuya "How about we formed a band?" suggest Hidaka "It's a great idea!" exclaimed Ren "It's brings my memories" said Daiki "Eh? What do you mean, Daiki-kun?" asked Ren "I formed a band when I'm still in senior high school student, with Jin Young, Mikoto Suoh and Kusanagi Izumo, but, the band is disbanded when we pass from high school" answered Daiki "Eh?! Mikoto and Izumo is your high school friends?! Really?" asked Hidaka "How about the band name is 'Do Re Mi Rock'?" asked Tatsuya "It's really good name! Let's Go Rock and Roll! But, if Captain notices us if we formed a band silently, later, we will be scolded!" said Ren "It's ok! Captain said to us, day off 3 days we can do anything as we want!" clear Hidaka "Un!" "Oh yeah, did you guys have rock musical instrument?" asked Hidaka "I have a bass guitar, I will be the bassist!" said Ren "I have an electric guitar, I will be the guitarist!" said Daiki "I have a drum, I will be the drummer!" said Tatsuya "Okay, I will be the lead vocalist!" After that... "So, what's our first song?" asked Ren "How about...'Action'?" said Hidaka "Okay!" Action This is our chance This is our time This is our turn Because this is the time for... ACTION! {-} When you're feeling sad or lonely, no entertainment, come here for fun All stand up! It's time for action! {-} Everything is filled with bullying and violence We're come here for bringing peace Create a unforgettable moment and shout your voice!!! Everyone stand up, it's time for action! Hey, everyone from there and here! Let's make a happy atmosphere! Who come here, don't make damn! {-} Hey, everyone from there and here!(2x) It's time for action! (2x) IT'S TIME FOR ACTION! "Wow! Great song!" said Tatsuya "This is our first song!" said Ren Suddenly, Reisi, Seri and Fushimi come to Hidaka's bedroom, after the three wondering the noise from Hidaka's room. "Oh, I hear, you're form a band" said Reisi "Of course!" "Let's Rock and Roll!" "Tch, you four, why you make a band? It's so noisy! Just disbanded it already!" said Fushimi grumbles "What do you say?!" Hidaka angry "I gave them a chance for their day off to do anything they want, c'mon" said Reisi calming Fushimi "Ok, sir..." "Yeah!!!"


End file.
